


Promise

by tide_ms



Category: SPICA (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: - This was written forallmyladiesfic fest. Prompt was: "Spica have their last dinner as a band and talk about dreams, what they had, what they could have had and each other."- I didn't know I'd be able to write spica again until I saw your prompt, and I think I was the one who got emotional ;;Anyway, I miss them so much, hope you enjoy this little thing.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> \- This was written for [allmyladies](http://allmyladies.dreamwidth.org/) fic fest. Prompt was: "Spica have their last dinner as a band and talk about dreams, what they had, what they could have had and each other."
> 
> \- I didn't know I'd be able to write spica again until I saw your prompt, and I think I was the one who got emotional ;;
> 
> Anyway, I miss them so much, hope you enjoy this little thing.

She was the first to have tears clinging to her eyes. Despite that it was her who promised she wouldn't get sentimental, who made the four of them promise they wouldn't get sentimental.

In her defence, Sihyun would say that it's only because this was their first night together after a while and it happened that it was also their last night together as a group. It's expected that she would cry, waited even according to her members.

Narae and Bohyung were instantly teasing her -- well, Narae was teasing her and Bohyung was just puzzled about why she was already on the verge of tears. They haven't even finished their dinner.

Their laughter was soft amidst the calm noise of the restaurant, their laughter tugged at her heart.

 _It had to be this way for now,_ Sihyun knew, they have to go their separate ways for now, Sihyun reminded herself, wiping her tears. "I'm not going to cry!" Sihyun said, laughing and straightening her back. She did manage to stop her tears from falling.

"But you know you can!" Narae told her, and her efforts to assure her that crying was allowed for tonight didn't stop at that.

 

Jiwon was still smiling, hands now tucked under her chin and her eyes glimmering with tenderness. The look on Boa's face was similar enough that Sihyun couldn't avoid remembering all the reasons behind their quiet reactions, behind the sadness that lingered in their eyes.

 

Saddened by the fact that they could not win against the disappointments and missed chances, Sihyun tried to focus on her members' playful comments. Sadness was bound to overshadow the joy, she knew, after all their endless efforts gave them only glints of the spotlight instead of showering them with the whole beam, heartache was simply inescapable.

"Ya, if you cried now, what are you supposed to do on our way home?" Boa asked.

Boa would cry, too, Sihyun knew this. All of them would when reality finally sinks in, when the fact that what couldn't break them weighed heavily on their shoulders, in their hearts, until it was clear that they wouldn't be able to fulfill the meaning of their name... finally settles bluntly, harshly, in their minds.

The brightest star, Spica.

Sihyun, though, would argue that she had seen a brightness in her members' smiles, in their words to each other and in their eyes when they stood on stage that lived up to the name they held together. Even in their very last stage, and despite the defeat in the race toward fame, they looked bright. Beautiful.

"This is just a preview, unnie." Narae answered before Sihyun could think of a reply, causing their leader to almost spit her drink and their giggles to mix together.

 

It was a break from the race, Sihyun told herself one night. A pause in the journey meant for them to recharge and then come back with new, fresh energy. Artists have that all the time. It wasn't the end because it was their dream to sing, to hear the world hum to their melodies and cheer for their performances. To see the world wait for their music, and listen to the people's chirps as they walk down the streets -- caps and masks on. A celebrity look.

_"Spica are coming back!" "Have you heard Spica's new song yet?" "Hey, it's Spica!"_

Such wonderful words. Such a dream that couldn't come true.

 

,

 

Eventually, Sihyun didn't cry at the dinner. The restaurant was calm and warm, one of Jiwon's favorites, and it went without saying that they haven't had the success that would make people disturb their privacy. Perhaps that made the night a little better, it's a special night after all, and they're having it all to themselves.

They talked about their upcoming solo works, they've talked about them already, but tonight, it felt like a reminder, a reassurance. Their dreams, they're still working on achieving them. Just in different paths and speeds.

 

The hurt remained the same, though, but Sihyun didn't dwell on it because somehow a contest about whose voice cracked the most had begun and now they're counting the times each one of them missed a tone during lives. _Not many to have the contest they were having, not enough to be overlooked and pushed out of the crowded music scene,_ Sihyun thought, her lips upturned in a smile as Narae's words crumble a little because she's talking too fast, too eager to justify that one time she missed an important tone during a live radio show.

_She knew her members felt the same._

It was a close call in the end, none of them lose this Steady Voice race.

 

,

 

The clatter and clinking of plates diminish as minutes passed. It was getting late, but they felt no rush to leave. Sihyun noticed the quiet, though. Their quiet, their silence that lingered more and more between their words, pushing each word far from the other.

"Do you think they'll remember us when we come back?"

It was Jiwon who asked this, hope and worry both clear in her voice, both shimmering in her eyes.

Sihyun catched Boa's attempt to say something, it was small and went unnoticed by the girls. And when Boa met her eyes and blushed, Sihyun was sure it wasn't just her leader-self that wanted to reassure Jiwon that everything would fine.

_Boa wouldn't give Jiwon, or any of them false hope._

Sihyun smiled, lowering her head. If only Boa knew all the reasons to why her departure affected Jiwon the most. If only the two of them stopped being afraid of each other's reaction, and simply looked at each other for more than one second to see what had been kept hidden all these years.

 

Alas, Sihyun would have to postpone her plans for the group dinner again -- the group dinner that somehow, someway only Boa and Jiwon would attend. they needed to find their footing again, and Sihyun promised herself she would be there to pave the way for them toward each other because she knew they wouldn't risk their friendship. Even if that risk was love.

"It doesn't matter. We'll be starting over from the beginning." Bohyung was the one who spoke first, and though it was troublesome just to think about rebuilding their career as a group right from scratch, it was the right answer. Maybe the only answer, and they found it enough.

At least, Sihyun thought they did because Narae was proposing a toast for that, Boa looked at Bohyung proudly, and Jiwon's smile finally reached her eyes.

"For new beginnings," Narae said. "No matter how long they take to happen," she joked and it was nice to not pretend like it'd be easy.

"For Spica," Boa added, her eyes focused on her glass, then she's gazing at them. Smiling. "Always."

 

It was a promise, or maybe the same old wish. It was the one thing Sihyun knew Boa couldn't let go of, they couldn't let go of. _Spica, the brightest star._


End file.
